1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to device that detects water leaks originating from a fractured conduit pipe, faulty flow control valve, or improperly closed shut-off valve. More specifically, this invention relates to a device that monitors a reference, or steady state, pressure of a conduit pipe, measures a predetermined elapsed time from the moment the conduit pipe's pressure deviates from the reference pressure, and notifies an observer that said time has elapsed. Furthermore, the inventive device monitors the temperature of the water, in one or more points of the conduit pipe, and notifies an observer before its temperature is about to reach a predetermined temperature point.
2. Prior Art
Originally humans considered the availability of drinking water to be almost infinite. Water, as an indispensable and necessary condition of life, was routinely mismanaged and misappropriated for every conceivable use. Civilization and urban sprawl exacerbated the demands and misuses for all available sweet water sources.
Water delivery to human habitats evolved over time from the simple retrieval of sweet water at a water stream's edge, through access by perforation of the earth to an underground water reservoir or stream, until modern days' access through a piped delivery system that includes methods for delivery and control of its flow.
Modern day human dwellings and habitats normally include a multiplicity of points of access to water. These water access points are interconnected by a network of pipes, frequently embedded in the habitat's structure walls and floors, and are controlled by one or more flow shut-off valves. These networks of pipes provide a conduit to deliver water by manual or automatic activation of flow control and/or shut-off valves interspersed on the network of pipes and at the point of access.
A typical human habitat may include, amongst other water points of access, faucets for wash basins, refrigerator's water dispensers, stoves, ovens, kitchen sinks faucets, toilets reservoirs, showers, washing machines, lawn sprinklers, water heaters, swimming pools, water fountains, and a plurality of indoor and outdoor water access points for a myriad of uses.
Many water access points maybe controlled by manually activating shut-off valves, such as that contained in a faucet. Other water access points maybe controlled by fill and shut-off valves, such as in the case of toilet reservoir, water heaters, and swimming pool fill up valves.
Old pipes routinely fracture causing varied amounts of involuntary water leakage. Since the bulk of the network of pipes is embedded in the habitat's structure or underground, a pipe fracture may cause one or more water leaks that can go undetected for long time, at least until evidence of the leakage is visually noticed. Alternative evidence of a long running water leakage may be noticed when a water flow measuring device indicates abnormal usage, as compared with previous water usage. Yet other evidence could be identified by a hissing noise that alerts a listener, or a mold growth that becomes visible. The ultimate notice of a long running leak is when a structure collapses from a damaged structural support component. In addition to fractured pipes, faulty and improperly closed shut-off valves routinely allow water to leak involuntarily. A leak from an improperly shut-off valve or from a pipe fracture that goes unnoticed for a long time can cause the collapse of an entire structure.
Another cause of pipe fracture is the expansion of the water contained therein as its temperature gets close to its anomaly point. As the water temperature falls below 8° C. it ceases to contract and begins expanding until it reaches 4° C. A repeated cycle stresses a pipe and causes pipe fatigue and eventually causes its fracture. If the water freezes, upon its liquefaction an undetected pipe fracture may occur that cannot be detected by a pressure measuring device and thus cause an unnoticeable leak.
While less than 50 years ago the cost of water was either non-existent or insignificant, today's water bill can be substantial, and is ever increasing. The need to control water leaks is evident since, on the aggregate, these leaks are beginning to cost society not only money but the ability to continue human habitation in many drought prone and less fortunate areas of the Earth.